Animation
On April 7, 2017, G.CMay Animation & Film released the first two episodes of The King's Avatar. The first season of the animation ran from April 7, 2017 to June 16, 2017. A sequel OVA, animated by Coloured Pencil Animation, followed the Season 8 All-Star Weekend arc and was released on April 27, 2018. A second season is set to follow in 2020, with 12 episodes. On May 27, 2019, a movie poster was unveiled for the prequel, titled "For The Glory," which stated that the movie would be released on August 16, 2019. Season 1 ::Main: Season 1 Opening: Xin Yang (信仰) - Zhang Jie (张杰) Ending: Rong Yao Zai Lin (荣耀再临) - Da Dan Yin Zu (大胆音组) Insert: Gloria Baidu OVA Opening: Resurgence (再起) by Jiro Wang (汪东城) Ending: Heart of Tomorrow (明日之心) by AZA微唱团 Episodes * Episode 1 * Episode 2 * Episode 3 Movie Airing August 16, 2019, the movie, titled The King's Avatar: For The Glory (全职高手之巅峰荣耀), serves as a prequel to the main series. It takes place during the start of the Glory Professional Alliance. It has a runtime of 98 minutes.Baidu The theme song is "For The Glory," performed by Zheng Yunlong and Ayanga. It was released on July 23, 2019.Baidu Season 2 ::Main: Season 2 Staff Expand for staff listBaidu Original: Butterfly Blue (蝴蝶蓝) Produced: Yuewen Group (阅文集团), Penguin Film and Television (企鹅影视), East China Film (东申影业) Co-Produced: bilibili System Director: Chen Kun Animation: G.CMay Animation & Film (Season 1), Coloured-Pencil Animation Design (OVA - Season 2) Screenwriter: Liang Sha, Liu Xing, Zhu Ke Executive Producer: Jiang Bowen, Li Shaotang Chief Producer: Wang Yun, Jin Wenjun, Gao Lihua, Liu Xing, Zhu Ke Producer: Gao Lihua, Hao Bo, She Yuanyuan Animation Producer: Luo Li, Wang Juan, Li Guodong Literature Coordination: Yan Huan Voice Director: Zhang Jie Sound Supervision: Chen Yujia End-stage Director: Chen Rui Animation Original Set, Chief Painting Supervision: Shen Lin Music Production: Huangxiang Yinyue (幻想音乐), Sun Yujing, Weng Teng, Li Yunlong Sound / Mix: Ye Qing Director, Art Supervision: Xiong Ke Character Design: Xiang Yu, Xiong Yujuan, Luo Xiaoli Scenario Setting: Wang Xin Marketing: Huo Yanan Content Assistant: Du Jianbo Art Assistant: Liu Liming, Zhang Tianwen, Lu Yiyi, Chen Chen, Zhou Lina, Li Jie Game Assistant: Ma Zijun, Tian Zhen, Qu Yi, Song Xiao, Lin Rui, Wei Yifei Concept Art: Yan Ling, Noctiluca, sanama, Gao Deng Qiliu, Mus, Pin Qi, Bingtang Xueli, Yuhan, cha cha Voice Actors Sorted by first appearance * Ye Xiu - Zhang Jie * Su Mucheng - C Minor (Tong Xinzhu) * Sun Xiang - Liu Sanmu * Liu Hao - Zhao Yi * Chen Yehui - Liang Xiaoqiang * Chen Guo - Ji Guanlin * Sleeping Moon - Wang Chenguang * Xu Boyuan (Blue River) - Yang Tianxiang * Tang Rou - Qiao Shiyu * Cold Night - Guo Haoran * Plantago Seed - Ling Zhen He * Bao Rongxing - Teng Xin * Han Wenqing - Bao Mu Zhong Yang (Song Ming) * Zhang Xinjie - Bian Jiang * Jiang You (Crowd Lover) - Xiao Tan * Huang Shaotian - Ye Qing * Wang Jiexi - Wei Chao * Gao Yingjie - Shao Tong * Qiao Yifan - Su Shangqing * Xiao Yun - Zhang He (Season 1), Zhou Xiaodong (OVA) * Zhou Zekai - Jin Xian * Poplar Beach - Peng Yao * Liang Yichun - Ji Aojie * Yu Wenzhou - Xia Lei * Luo Ji - Zhang Boheng * Cui Li - Gao Hong * Liu Xiaobie - Hua Lun * Deng Fusheng - Fu Chenyang * Liu Fei - Qian Chen * Liang Fang - Gu Jiangshan * Tang Hao - Gu Jiangshan * Du Ming - Cao Xupeng * Jiang Botao - Zhang Fuzheng * Lin Jingyan - Guo Haoran * Fang Rui - Ling Zhenhe * Li Xuan - Ji Aojie * Xiao Tie - Ji Aojie * Host - Li Longbin * Bar Girl - Jiu Ren * Commentator - Li Longbin * System Announcement - Zi Tangsu * Lonely Drink - Fu Chenyang * Backlight Bomb - Zhang He Promotional Posters For the Glory.jpg|Promotional art for the prequel movie Soundtrackimage.jpeg|Cover of the theme song "For the Glory" from the prequel movie References Category:Animation